Love Triangle
by Jadzia1208
Summary: It seemed to be an obvious choice. Why wouldn't Norway stick with the lover he'd had for centuries? The person whom always treated him right. Well that was getting a little harder with how his "brother" had grown. Innocent things are just oh so tempting. Ships: DenNor. NorIce


Norway gasped as he felt a sharp but sensational pain spread on the left side of his neck. He bit his lip and lightly smacked the back of Denmark's head.

"Watch it, idiot, you'll leave a mark." He hissed to which Denmark groaned and nuzzled his head against Norway's neck.

"Why does it matter? It's not like you've never had a hickey before."

Norway blushed and rested his arms on Denmark's shoulders. "I don't want one on my neck where everyone can see it."

"Why?" Denmark insisted in a whisper as he turned to lick and suck in the spot he'd bitten earlier, "Do you not want everyone to know you're mine?"

"...I said knock it off!" Norway suddenly burst out, pushed Denmark off of him and moved to sit on the edge of the bed with his back turned.

He knew the mark on his neck would be more than obvious now and rubbed it self-consciously. Denmark sighed and crawled over to Norway. He sat down behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You've been acting strange lately..." Denmark said slowly so hopefully he wouldn't get smacked.

Norway scoffed but relaxed into Denmark's arms all the same. "Why do you think that, because we haven't had sex in a couple of months?"

Denmark shrugged but didn't deny it. "That and you've been hesitant every time I touch you."

Norway looked down in silence for a minute before sliding out of Denmark's grasp. "It's none of your business..." He replied quietly and started to walk out of the room.

Denmark was shocked for a second but soon got up to pursue him. "None of my business? How many centuries have we been together and _now_ it's none of my business."

Norway ignored him and hugged himself as he made a beeline for the front door. "Just let me have my damn privacy!" He finally responded when he was standing only a few feet from the door.

"Norge, seriously. What's wrong?" Denmark pleaded in one last attempt to calm his lover down.

"I'll talk to you later." Is all Norway said as he walked through the front door, slamming it behind him.

Denmark shook his head, still having no idea what he did wrong. "Why can't he just talk to me...?" He sighed as headed back to the bedroom.

Norway stood outside his little brother's house, debating his decision to go there. A cold gush of wind seemed to be pushing him towards the door as the night grew colder. With a small shiver he decided he didn't want to freeze and knocked on the front door. After several minutes of waiting with no one showing up at the door or even calling out to him, Norway grew impatient. He tried the doorknob and, finding the door unlocked, pushed the door open to step into the warmth the house provided. He pushed the door open more and stepped into the warmth of the house.

"Iceland?" Norway asked out loud with still no response.

'He could just be out...but he'd never leave the lights on and the door unlocked.' Norway thought as he walked around the seemingly quiet house. There's was no guarantee that Iceland was here, countries often stayed at each other's homes for company. Like how all the Nordics had their own houses but Finland stayed almost completely at Sweden's and Norway mostly stayed at Denmark's. That still didn't explain why everything was running like Iceland would've been just there, sitting at the table and investing time into a novel. Norway was about to give up and go to his house when he passed the bathroom and heard the shower running. He stopped in front of the door and didn't knock before peaking his head inside.

"Iceland." Norway said more confidently this time and strived to keep himself from grinning.

The crash of several things falling behind the shower curtain confirmed Iceland had heard Norway. An angry but blushing face poked in front of the shower curtain, the rest still hiding his body.

"Geez I think you're trying to kill me." Iceland responded with a weak glare.

Norway shrugged and stepped all the way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Maybe you should get a doorbell so you can actually hear when people are at your door."

Iceland rolled his eyes and dreaded how much water he was getting on the floor. "I'm not use to visitors coming past midnight."

Norway thought he was lying about the time but when he checked his phone he was surprised to see it was almost one-thirty. "I guess you're right..."

Iceland didn't bother to argue with him and ducked behind the shower curtain again to finish up his shower. "Can I finish my shower now?"

Norway looked back up and slowly made his way to the shower. "Depends."

Iceland was hesitant for a second. "...On what?" He probably shouldn't have asked.

"Only if I can join you." Norway responded instantly and started to push his head past the shower curtain.

Iceland turned in time to keep the curtain closed before Norway could see anything. "Why don't you go get naked with the person who gave you that hickey. I'm guessing it was Denmark."

Norway stopped pressuring Iceland and sighed. He was always good at putting him in his place. Of course Iceland knew of him and Denmark's relationship, he grew up with it, but he always used that against him. Unlike Iceland, Denmark hadn't a clue of Norway and Iceland's.

"Ice, you know how he doesn't listen." Norway tried to coax him.

The shower turned off and Iceland grabbed the towel already waiting for him. He dried off some and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out. "And you know I don't like being your dirty secret." He said harshly and made his way out of the bathroom and to his bedroom.

Norway flinched from the comment but followed Iceland, Trying to convince him otherwise. "You're not just some secret."

Iceland walked into his room and started digging through his drawers to find some nightclothes. "You really think that?" He asked sarcastically as he found what he had been looking for, "Because last time I checked you and Denmark were the most popular couple around and no one even knew whom I was."

Iceland looked like he was ready to start changing but refused to move when Norway sat on his bed and looked like he intended to stay there. "Things can change." Norway was honestly running out of comebacks.

"I wish they would." Iceland sighed and sat down beside his brother, resting his head on his shoulder, "But how long has this been going on and Denmark still leaves hickeys on you on a weekly basis."

"I can't stop him…" Norway replied in a defeated tone.

Iceland was silent for a minute. "You could if you broke up with him…"

Norway shook his head slowly. Any time the subject of him and Denmark came up that was Iceland's only solution. "I can't do that either."

Iceland sat up suddenly. "Why not? He doesn't own you anymore, he hasn't since I came along!" Tears formed in the corners of Iceland's eyes as the conversation heated up.

Norway felt awful, he hated seeing Iceland so upset but he honestly couldn't do anything about it. "I-I just can't, we've been through too much. It's hard to explain."

Iceland rolled his eyes and sniffed though he'd shed no tears. He stood up and grabbed his clothes off the bed. "It's late so if you want to stay here for the night that's fine." He quickly changed the subject before leaving to get dressed in the bathroom.

Norway wanted to apologize and run after him but he knew it'd do no good. Instead he collected himself and went to go lay on the full size couch in the living room. Though he had no blankets or pillows, he fell asleep almost instantly. Iceland came out in his usual sleep attire only moments after Norway had fallen asleep. When he passed by the living room to turn off the lights and saw him asleep on the couch he couldn't help but feel like he'd been too harsh. He went and got a spare blanket and pillow from a nearby closet and brought it back to the sleeping Norway. As carefully as he could, Iceland draped the cover over Norway and slowly tucked the pillow underneath his head. He started to back away, seeing he hadn't woken him but stopped. Iceland looked around like someone would be watching him before leaning back over the older nation and lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Ég elska þig…" Iceland whispered softly before returning to his own bed

The morning sun shone through the thin blinds of Iceland's house, indicating the early time of day. This was like an alarm clock to Norway; almost as soon as a ray of sunshine hit his face did he wake up. At first he didn't recognize or remember where he was at, so he was a wake in a matter of seconds because of the mystery. When the memories came back to him, he relaxed and immediately went to rub his neck again. The hickey really shouldn't have bothered him so much but something about it this time made him feel off. Norway stood and listened carefully to see if Iceland was awake also. Of course not, no one likes to get up as early as him. After making sure he had all his belongings, Norway crept towards the front door.

Norway managed to sneak out of the house, which was impressive because Iceland was known to be a light sleeper. It was only his scarf keeping him warm as he wandered the barren streets that Iceland called home; not planning on going home any time soon. The possibility of Denmark being there was too great of a risk in his mind, feeling like he would be betraying Iceland if he went to see Denmark but would be betraying his long term lover if he ran back to his brother.

There was no telling how long Norway walked, trapped in his own thoughts by himself without even an inkling of how much time had passed. But when he became too cold he began his journey back to his house because he refused to visit anyone else. Coming to a halt outside of the small cottage that he labeled as his house, he froze under the discovery of the front door being unlocked. He had remembered locking it last time he left and only two other people had keys: Denmark and Iceland (he had offered a key to Finland and Sweden as well but since they rarely visited without calling ahead, they declined the offer). Of course there was no way for Iceland to be here since he just left him sleeping in his own home so he knew the last option. When he finally got over the fear of facing Denmark after storming off, Norway was met by a Dane that looked more confused than upset. He took a step forward to block Norway from moving around him but kept a gentle look. He slowly began to unwrap Norway's dull scarf from his neck as to purposely expose the still dark hickey, locking eyes with the other.

"When you ran of…why did you go to Ice's house instead of your own?" Denmark started the conversation with a question, draping the length of fabric over his left arm and looped his right arm around Norway's thin waist.

Norway looked down when Denmark when straight to the protective affection and shrugged like he had no clear answer. "I didn't want to be alone…"

Denmark sighed and pulled Norway into a loose hug to which Norway did not return. "Are you really this upset over a hickey? I promise I won't do it again if you don't want me to but could you please explain why?" He slid a few fingers through Norway's pale hair, "You've just been acting a lot more distant lately."

"I'm sorry…" Norway mumbled and buried his cold face into the warmth of Denmark's chest, enjoying the comfort of a familiar feel and smell, "I've been…desperate…"

Mathias stopped the loving action, not sure if he should feel threatened or concerned, "What do you mean desperate…?"

Norway took a deep breath to prepare to say what he'd been meaning to for a while but could never make himself do it. "Denmark...I love you but it doesn't feel like we have the same spark as we use to anymore."

There was an awkward pause of silence as Norway was too scared to continue and Denmark too shocked to respond. It might have been his imagination but Norway could have sworn he could feel the loving warmth from Denmark fading away to return him to his original cold state. Within minutes the tension grew past the point of comfort and Norway finally used his voice again.

"Denmark please...say something…" He took a deep breath, "I was just being honest."

His answer came quicker than expected, "Yeah, I know, but that doesn't change the fact that-" He cut himself off.

There was a shifting movement as the Dane forced himself away from his "past" lover. Surprised by his own actions, Norway launched himself forward to grasp the others red sleeve of his button up shirt. It was at that moment that he truly caught on to what he was wearing.

The taller man displayed a flaming dress shirt, nicely ironed and had three-fourths quarter length sleeves that flashed his not too tan nor too pale skin forearms. To match the stunning shirt was a surprisingly simple pair of black slacks that managed to make his body more open and appealing. Though his hair was still standing straight up and spiked, it was now pushed in a general direction with hair gel, where it usually stuck hung around in several different places.

This was such an abnormal sight because it differed so much from Denmark's usual messy, thrown together appearance and Norway was shocked he hadn't noticed earlier. The tight grip on his sleeve made him stop his escape and he raised an eyebrow. Denmark goes to start talking to question his sudden behavior without any explanation but Norway was also curious after he took a step back to look at him.

"Why were you here waiting for me even after I ran away from your house? And be honest." Norway finally asked, not moving his gaze from Denmark's baby blue eyes.

Starting to recover from his confusion, Denmark was quickly able to understand why Norway was so curious because he'd personally forgotten. "Oh, that...I was going to take you on a date - to make up for what happened. I don't like seeing you mad at me."

The guilt from the words and tone in Denmark's voice flooded over Norway as he instantly regretted being so rude to him just minutes ago, his emotions being twisted like forming yarn.


End file.
